Some Things Connor Stoll is not allowed to do
by Child of Ares
Summary: Really guys, you need to read "51 Things Connor Stoll is not Allowed to do" before you read this. Please read and review! And, Thanks to Clara Fonteyn!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is decaited to Clara Fonteyn and I did ask her for permission so do not please report me to the FBI. First, read 51 things that Connor Stoll is not allowed to do before reading this. This is only #s 1-10. If I get good reviews, I will write chapter 2.**

AHHHHHH!!! Silena's scream woke up the campers.

"Who did this to me and my hair?"she asked/shrieked.

Connor Stoll heard he and ran to the Big House to hide so he wouldn't get caught.

Chiron saw him running and holding something that suspicouly loked like purple hair dye.

Silena stormed to the Big House and then saw Chiron and Connor wrestling over something.

"Chiron! Look what Connor did to my hair! I look like a witch! I do not own any brown hair dye to dye it over!"

"Umm.....umm...." Connor stammered.

Chiron and Silena walked to him.

**Okay this is #1 of the list. I still have 50 to go....**

* * *

"Haha", thought Connor Stoll as he asked little girls out in the mortal world if they liked puppies in

creepy little voices and then giving them demon dogs.

That turned out to be really bad when he gave one a demon puppy and the girl's mother came over and saw the puppy and started whacking him with her purse.

* * *

"Hi Chiron! You are such a little cute munckin! Perfect for Medusa to freeze you and turn you into stone so that you are then a statue for camp! Do you want a lolly?" Said Connor to Chiron.

Chiron got mad and puninshed him by taking away his little "Vampire Army" that he loved ever so dearly.

Connor that night later on was sobbing and wetting his pants.

* * *

"FBI! FBI! Percy Jackson has made a theat on President Obama's life! Come quick!"

"Excuse me sir, but how did Mr. Jackson make a threat on Mr. Obama's life?"

"He is going to hit him with a dishtowel!"

"what is your name, sir?"

"Connor Stoll, sir."

"Hey kid. Do you need counseling? If not, then get a life."

He hung up after that.

* * *

"Travis! Come quick! I need you to assemble a sound system over camp!" Connor said.

"Okay. I'll help you."

**In 15 minutes, they were done.**

Connor grabbed the mic for the system and started singing "I Got Nerve" by Hannah Montana.

Badly.

Chiron's ears were inflated when Connor stopped singing.

"Katie did it sir!"

"No she didn't. I saw you singing."

* * *

"AHH!!! Run for your lives! Mr.D is really Voldemort!! AHHH!!!"

Unfortunately, Mr.D heard that.

He marched over to where Connor was and started yelling at him.

* * *

"Hey everybody, look at this! I am Rihanna! _I'm Pretty, I'm awesome!"_

Everyone started laughing at him when they heard this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all thoe nice reviews! I am going to make 1 chapter today!! YAY and it is numbers 11 through 20.**

* * *

**"**Hello . My name is Sergant Meanie. I am very evil. _I really am Connor. Don't freak out or puke in my face."_

"CONNOR STOLL!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD MEAT!"

"WEll on that sour note I really need to go or Clarisse will kill me. Bye little munckin! I look forward to giving you lollies!"

* * *

Connor tiptoed into Annabeth's cabin and looked at her drawings.

"He he Annabeth is never gonna catch me!"

He quickly copied Annabeth's drawings and hid in the cabin.

Just then, Annabeth came in and sat on the bed.

Annabeth put her drawings in her folder and put them away. She walked out the door.

Connor ran out and tapped Annabeth on the shoulder.

"Hey poopface, you copied my drawings!"

"Connor! Give me my drawings back now or i will take out my knife and kill you and i will not miss you."

"AHH!!!"

Hey shut up! You better run now...."

* * *

"Hi wave oceanman!"

'Umm.....what?"

"No, you are now wave oceanman!"

"Yeah right if you call me again i will kill you."

"Okay go ahead!"

* * *

"Hi Grover why did you break up with me???" Sobbed Connor.

"Whoa what are you talking about?"

-connor is singing the song

Then after that Grover fainted.

* * *

"I'm sorry Juniper, but Grover broke up with you and I am here for support. Are you okay?"

"What?" Then she started sobbing really hard.

"Whoa I get nervous when I am around a girl..."

Connor farted really loud then.

* * *

"Ow! What are you doing? That really hurt now!"

"I am studying you now."

"Oh really? Then how about I study you with Clarssie's spear?"

"He he I really am kidding...sorry?"

"Sorry isn't gonna do it!!!"

Rachel ran to Clarssie and talked to her. Then Clarssie gave her her spear.

"Oh sweet revenge...."

* * *

"HAHA!!! Travis you are now Mr. Oatmeal or cereal i can not tel the diffrence."

"Haha yeah right......"

"Hey Clarssie! Travis is going to steal your spear!!!!!"

" Oh no you are not......"


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is numbers 20-29. Hope you enjoy!!!!**

* * *

"Hi Percy! I like you!" said Connor Stoll when he aproached Percy.

"Connor? What are you doing dressed like Silena?"

"I don't know. Am I pretty?"

"Umm... well...." Percy scratched his back.

"Well, off I go! Ask Annabeth, your _girlfriend, _if i look pretty when you see her okay?"

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Well, how come I saw you guys snogging each other?"

"That...that..." Percy blushed a deep red.

"Oh well. Bye!"

"Okay..."

* * *

" Hey Connor are you going to play capture the flag later tonight?" asked his twin brother, Travis.

"Uh-_uh_gur, I do nawt think so!"

"Connor are you okay? Did Clarssie's spear touch you lately?"

"Uh-_uh_gur, I do nawt think so!"

* * *

"Hey! Who wants Pretty Pony Rides? They are free to the public!" yelled Connor Stoll at the mall.

"AHHH!!!!!!! Mommy, can I?" asked a second grade girl.

"Yes, but that is the only thing you are getting today, do you understand?"

"OK!!!"

The little girl got in the back of Chiron's ........... and held on.

**I don't know what the thing is called....**

"WHEEEE!!!!!!!"

* * *

"This is the new edition of Chanel NO. 5!!!!!"

"Omg Connor are you serious?" asked Silena.

"Yeah."

**Later........**

"EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! CONNOR GET YOUR *_bleep* *bleep* _over here now!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'm not here."

* * *

Connor tip-toed in Annabeth's cabin and carefuly spilled coke over her drawings.

He thought for a while before also pouring coke over her bed.

"He,he " he thought.

HE then ran to the Aprodite cabin and stole all of Silena's makeup.

**Later.....**

"Sorry Missess "I am so smart" and "I am so pretty" for doiung those things."

"HAHA yeah right....."

* * *

Beckondorf's P.O.V.

"Hey Silena. What's wrong?"

"Connor told me that you are cheating on me with a hammer!"

"Wow...I didn't do that."

"YAY!!!"

_Wow, Aphrodite girls are stupid........._

* * *

**That's all! Hope you will review!**


End file.
